Fallin in Lust
by TwoRebels
Summary: He dances with her, ignores her, waves to her, hates her. What is sweet Mitchie to think? And why can't she resist the stupid jerk? And what the heck is Shane Grays problem! Smitchie.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Alright. How about a little background. I'm Mitchie Torres. 22 years old. My best friends are Caitlyn (since Camp Rock) and Carly (who Cait and I met at college). And of course Tyler, my guy best friend.

My other friends include Dominic (Carly's boyfriend) and Jimmy. Oh and Allie, Jimmy's best friend. She's....annoying.

Anyway, I work at a fashion magazine here in L.A. I never dreamed I would work at a place like that but I needed a job and Carly needed someone to be an assistant with her at her "dream job."

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn shouted from the living room in the apartment we shared together, "You ready!?!"

I slid into my black heels and walked out of my room.

"Yep," I replied, "Let's go."

We walked out to the car where Carly and Tyler were waiting for us.

"Heyey," I laughed, climbing into the backseat next to Tyler.  
"Damn," he said looking sexy as usual.

I laughed while he took in my red toenails, heels, right black skinnies, red tank top, black leather jacket. I had a light bit of makeup on and my light brown hair was poker straight.

"As usual," I joked, "So who's your date tonight?"

"Nope," he replied, "Rollin with my girls tonight."

"Really?" I said, shocked, "And by that you mean you'll find one there?"

Tyler smirked and looked away from me.

He was wearing a cool flannel and fitted jeans. His dirty blonde hair brushed over just the top of his forehead. He was hot, not gonna lie, and definitely a ladies man.

But don't get the wrong idea, we're best friends. Period.

Ty, Cait, and I were all currently flying solo.

Other than the fact that Ty often found girls to go on dates with.

As for me, I'm still pretty much single. Always.

My friends and I were now getting out of the car. We had arrived at the casino.

It was extremely dark when we walked in. Colored lights were flashing but they were merely for show. People were packed in the casino, playing machines, sitting at the bar, dancing.

It was hard to make out who anyone was unless they were right next to you.

We all sat down at the bad and ordered drinks.

"Wait a minute," Carly stopped us, "Who's DD?"

Her immediately shot to her nose, excusing herself.

Cait and I quickly followed suit.

"Shit!" Ty exclaimed, "I hate you all."

"Bartender!" I called, "Can I get a Cola for my friend?"

Car, Cait, and I all cracked up. Ty just flicked his hair and turned away.

"Let's dance!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

Yep, she still produced music and still loved to dance.

We hit the dance floor and a guy immediately grabbed Cait and started dancing with her.

After a few minutes I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

I slid through the crowd of people, unable to hear myself breathe over the blaring music.

I broke into a bit more of an open area and looked around the crowded casino.

It was the usual scene.

People playing slots. Everyone walking around with drinks in hand. Couples grinding and making out. Girls trying to get guys to notice them. Guys hitting on girls.

But then my eyes fell on something different. A man standing in the shadows. His pants were black and tight. A white v-neck was covered by a leather jacket.

A bottle of beer was loosely held in his hand.

He tilted the bottle back, sipping on his beer, but even then I couldn't see his face. His dark hair blended in with the shadows but I could see it was medium in length and a perfect mess. (imagine the current Joe-hawkish hair. haha)

I don't know why but I couldn't keep my eyes off him.

My friends and I came here almost every week but here was a guy I had never seen before.

I snapped out of it and rushed back to the bar.

Carly was sitting on a stool facing Dom.

"Hey Dom," I greeted as I walked by them.

He didn't respond, not that I expected him too. Carly was practically in his lap giggling at something he said.

"Tyler," I said casually sliding next to him and grabbing my drink.

"Sup baby?"

"Turn casually in your seat," I demanded, "Look at that guy by himself in the back."

Ty looked around.

"Leather jacket? Tight pants?"

"Yeah," I replied," Who is he?"

"Sorry Mitchie," he replied, "I've never seen him. Did he do something to you?"

"No," I replied, "No, he didn't."

My eyes were again planted on the mystery guy.

"Don't obsess," Tyler advised, sipping his Cola, "It's not attractive."

"Whatever," I turned around and changed the subject.

* * *

An hour later Cait was still dancing along with Dom and Carly. Tyler had found a girl to dance with as well.

My plan was to go to the bathroom then go dance near my friends.

After checking my short bangs in the bathroom mirror I went back to the dark casino.

I reached the very edge of the dance floor and meant to go to the middle where my friends were. I took on step and a firm hand gripped my waist.

"You could've asked me for a dance," a rough voice whispered in my ear.

I caught a glimpse of his hair and realized it was the mystery man.

Awesome. He had seen my staring at him.

Apparently I had blushed cause the guy chuckled sexily in my ear.

His rough calloused hand grasped mine and he pulled me to him.

"Don't be embarrassed," he demanded, "I wanna grind you to."  
And with that we were dancing.

My back pressed against his chest.

His hands lay gently on my thighs. As we continued dancing he gripped me tighter. I let my head fall back so our faces were close.

Suddenly, expertly, the guy spun me around. He had me straddling his leg and his hands held my waist.

I suddenly took notice that I couldn't see his eyes. He had put on white Ray Bans before asking me to dance.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear again.

"Thanks for the dance," he breathed, as the scruff on his face scratched against my cheek, "See ya 'round."

His hand slapped my butt quickly and in another second he was gone.

I stood in shock for a minute or so.

"Mitchie!"

I turned as Dominic walked towards me.

"Y-yeah?"

"Everyone's looking for you, girl!" he joked, "Let's go!"

I followed him back to the bar where my friends were all sitting.

"Mitchie," Caitlyn said, "Do you have any idea who you were just dancing with?"

"No," I replied calmly, "I could barely see his face. And it all happened so fast."

"Mitchie," Caitlyn said, "That was Shane Gray."

**Alright here's a few chapter story that I threw together over my snow days! Don't worry more Shane to come!! Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"It was just a dance," I was telling my friends as we slid back into the car.

I was now in the backseat with Carly and Dominic since Ty was driving.

"With an international Rock god," Carly replied.

"Whatever," I mumbled, resting my head against the window, "It's over now anyway."

I was glad when the subject changed. I really didn't want to talk about it in front of everyone.

As usual, Ty went to Cait's and my apartment last and came in with us.

I went straight to my room to pull on sweatpants and pull my hair into a bun.

Back in the living room Cait and Ty were waiting for me. I curled onto the couch as they stared at me expectantly.

"What happened!?!" Caitlyn burst.

I slowly explained my story to my impatient best friends.

"Oh and right before he disappeared he slapped my butt," I finished.

"He slapped your ass!?" Caitlyn exclaimed, sounding disgusted, "What a d-bag!"

"Wow," Ty said, sounding impressed, "Dude's got moves."

I laughed at their opposite reactions.

"I don't know," I said, "It was weird and, whatever."

"Mitchie, he sounds like a jerk," Cait advised, "But I'll let you know."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I was gonna tell everyone tonight, but we were all kinda distracted. This morning I got a call saying Connect 3 was coming to L.A. and they want me to produce some songs for them!"  
"Oh my gosh!" I breathed, "Cait that's amazing!"

I got up to give her a huge hug.

"You're gonna be famous," Ty commented, high fiving Caitlyn, "That's sick!"

"But Cait," I said, "You won't like say anything....right?"  
"What? Like keep your filthy hands off my friend? No, I'm just gonna scope him out so I can report back to you."

Her phone rang while she was talking and she walked out of the room to answer it.

"Doesn't matter," I mumbled to myself.

"Look Mitchie," Tyler said, "Maybe no one else noticed, but I did. Shane wanted you."

My eyes snapped up at him.

"I'm a guy," Tyler went on, "I recognize the signs of a guy wanting a girl."

"It doesn't matter," I repeated, "It was a dance. You know how many girls Shane Gray sees a day?"

"A lot," Ty agreed, "Well. I'm crashin here for the night. 'Night!"

"Night," I replied.

I went back to my room and fell onto my bed. Would I ever see him again?

I'd of course seen millions of pictures of The Shane Gray, but now I knew they didn't do him justice. He's absolutely gorgeous in person.

Laying in my bed I found myself wishing I could have pulled those sunglasses off his face.

I would have shoved them into his leather jacket so I could stare into his amber eyes. He would have whispered something sexy in my ear so I could feel his scruff and breathe in his intoxicating smell.......STOP!

No more daydreaming. It was one dance. It was over.

* * *

**Caitlyn's POV**

I tapped my foot impatiently, glancing at my watch every two minutes. The recording studio was dead quiet. I was sitting in a room with the oldest member of Connect 3, Jason. He was lounging casually, reading a book.

I continued to tap my foot until the noise started annoying me.

"Are they always this late!?" I burst suddenly.

Jason slowly looked up from his book.

"They?" he asked, "Oh! Nate and Shane. Nate's already here. But yeah, Shane's usually late. Want a book?"

I glanced at the book he was offering.

"Birds of America?" I asked in disbelief, "No thanks. Where's Nate?"

"Through that door," he replied, "But I wouldn't interrupt him. He can get - "

I was already headed for the door. Most people would feel nervous or star struck in a situation like this. But being a producer I had gotten used to working with famous people.

I threw open the door. And froze.

Nate of Connect 3 was sitting in a chair with his back to me. He was wearing a flannel and jeans. His curly hair was short and controlled. He was humming quietly to himself, guitar in hands.

And suddenly all my impatience and confidence was gone. It seemed wrong to interrupt him.

I was about to turn and go back through the door when it burst open.

"Yeah babe," a guy was saying, "Yeah I'll call you later."

He chuckled then shoved his phone in his pocket.

Shane Gray.

He had a beanie like hat covering his hair and was wearing dark pants and shirt.

Jason followed him in so the four of us were all in their.

"Hey guys," Nate greeted, "I'm almost done with this song."

Then his eyes fell on me.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, jumping up, "You must be Caitlyn Gellar. Sorry, I'm Nate. This is Shane and Jason."

"Hey," I replied.

"Want me to show you 'round?" Shane asked, nudging me slightly.

"No."

Why did so many girls fall for him?

We were finally about to start working when Jason had to go to the bathroom, and left.

While we waited I started talking casually with Nate.

He was extremely nice.......and attractive.

Shane would chuckle occasionally from where he was lounging in a chair and texting.

"Shit!" he exclaimed suddenly, interrupting one of Nate's very funny stories.

"What's up man?" Nate asked.

"I'm supposed to be on a date right now," he growled, "Damn I forgot."

"Dude," Nate said, "One date's not really a big deal for you, is it?"  
"Naw, but this chick was hot as shit," he replied.

I wanted to throw up.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

"Is Liz here?" I asked walking into the office I share with Carly.

"No, the boss is out for the day," my friend replied.

"Good," I breathed, "They didn't have her favorite creamer at the coffee shop."

"However, she did leave a crap load of stuff to do," Carly went on, "She needs you to contact the list of people about next months photo shoot. And there's a bunch of stuff that needs delivered and looked over."

I grabbed my work from Carly and handed her a coffee.

"Thanks," she replied, "Cait just called. She's stopping by on her way home."

"No she's here," Cait's voice said as she walked through our office door.

After checking that our boss wasn't here, Cait grabbed her swivel chair and pulled it over to us.

"Mitchie," Cait started, "You're lucky Shane left when he did the other night."  
"Why?" I asked trying not to sound too curious.

"Shane Gray is the worlds biggest manwhore," Caitlyn explained, "It's disgusting."

"Well," I said, "Maybe he just likes to date girls cause he's searching for the right one."

"No," Caitlyn said firmly, "He finds hot girls and hooks up with them if they meet his standards."

"Did he - say that?" I asked.

"He didn't need to," she told me, "But whatever, at least his band mates are cool. Jason's sweet and Nate......Nate."

"You have a crush on Nate?" I asked.

"He's so cute," Cait gushed (and she never gushes!), "And so down to earth and talented. And he's taking me to dinner this Saturday!"

Carly and I stared at her in shock.

"How does she do it?" I joked.

"I can't believe Nate and Shane are best friends. They're so different," Caitlyn went on.

I felt the smallest twinge of annoyance and turned back to my computer.

"They're all hot," Carly pointed out, "I'd take any of 'em!"

We all laughed.

"You're got your own hot boyfriend," Cait said, "Leave some for the rest of us!"

**Hope you guys are enjoying it? Reviews?? haha.**

**I feel like no one likes me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Hope you're liking it so far. The drama continues. Please review.

**Chapter 3**

**Mitchie's POV**

Friday again. Today we were all going out to a bar a few streets down from the casino. When Cait, Carly, Ty, and I arrived there, Dom Jimmy, and Allie were already waiting for us.

We all greeted each other then ordered some drinks. It was hard for all of us to talk due to the noise, so we all started breaking away.

"Come on Jimmy," Allie was whining, "Come dance with me."

Jimmy reluctantly set his drink down and followed his friend. Carly and Dom went to dance and so did Cait.

I was bout to go out to the dance floor when Ty grabbed my hand.

"Ex-girlfriend alert," he whispered, "Stay with me."

I rolled my eyes and sat back down.

"So, I heard Shane's a player," Tyler said, ironically checking out a passing girl.

"Yeah and Cait thinks it's disgusting, yet she's friends with you," I replied.

Ty laughed.

"I don't hook up with girls every night," he countered, "I just don't refuse girls when they ask me to dance."

"Cut the crap Ty," I said, "Remember, I know you're secret."

"My secret doesn't matter. Dom and Carly are happy together. It doesn't matter how in love with Carly I am. Dominic's my best friend and I'd never mess up his relationship," Tyler said, honestly.

I smiled at his sincerity.

"I feel bad for Jimmy too," I said, "Allie is his best friend and how obvious is it that he's in love with her?"

"Yeah, but she's only interested in every other guy in the room," Tyler agreed.

"Jimmy deserves so much better."

Right then Jimmy came back over.

"Allie's dancing with some dude," he explained.

I smiled at my sad guy friends, then left them to wallow together.

I went over to the dance floor and squeezed in by Cait and the people she was with.

As we were dancing, a bracelet fell off my wrist and slid across the floor. I walked a few steps and bent over to pick it up.

I was about to stand up when I realized I was staring at a pair of gorgeous legs. The muscles were popping out of the skin tight white pants.

I stood up slowly, taking in the purple shirt that went perfectly with the pants, tan skin, and dark hair.

You've got to be kidding me.

Shane Gray was here.

I pulled myself together and turned around.

"Hey," said Jimmy walking up to me, "Wanna dance?'

"Uh," I said, "Yeah, of course."

I had an odd feeling that Ty had put Jimmy up to this. But I couldn't think about that right now.

Jimmy had started dancing right there. A foot away from Shane.

Just as I made myself stop thinking about it, everyone pushed closer together.

My body bumped into Shane's and all my nerves tingled. He apparently didn't care, cause he just kept on dancing.

His butt bumped into mine and I almost lost it.

I was very aware of his prescence and knew he had to have seen me to.

Jimmy and I moved up a bit and I caught a glimpse of who Shane was dancing with. Allie.

This was insane.

Allie was bending over and leaning into Shane. He smiled broadly and cheered as she shook all the down and back up.

"Sorry Jimmy."

I turned away from all of them and walked away from the sweaty crowd of people.

I sat down by myself at the bar.

What the hell!?!

Shane didn't recognize me?! At all!?!

But then again, why would he. I wasn't even good enough for him.

I mean, he barely smiled when he danced with me. Look at him now!

Not that I would have hooked up with him, but he didn't even try. Why wasn't I good enough!?!

Ok, I know how screwed up this is. He was a player. He didn't remember all the girls he danced with. He wasn't worth it.

But then why, why did I feel such a strong desire to be the next girl he grabs and dances with?

* * *

_Update._ _ My life is normal. Friends. Job. Hang out. Visit parents. _

_And now all the Shane stuff is happening. And honestly it's the only exciting/different thing in my life._

_So, I'm sure no one will mind if I just stick to telling the Shane parts of my life._

* * *

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn yelled, running into my room, "How does this look?"

She was wearing a casual but cute dress.

"Perfect," I told her.

"Ok thanks," she replied, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," I said, smiling at how excited she was for her date with Nate.

"Ok, I need you to take me to Connect 3's house. One, because I'm gonna be late so I need to put my makeup on in the car. And two, because then Nate will have to drive me home after dinner!"

"Sure," I laughed, "Let's go."

I waited until Cait walked out, then glanced in my mirror. I pulled a brush through my hair quickly.

It only took us ten minutes to get to the house and as I pulled into the driveway, butterflies erupted in my stomach.

The front door opened and Nate came out and waved.

Caitlyn got out of my car and walked towards him.

I was on edge as I watched.

I glanced around quickly, still no sighting. I let out a breath and started to back out. Just as I was pulling onto the road a car stopped, waiting to turn in.

The cars horn was honking obnoxiously.

I was trying to go the opposite way of the car, so I could see right in to who was behind the wheel, honking at me.

Anger flushed through me. How dare he?!

But as I slowly drove by all the anger washed out of me.

Shane was smiling broadly and staring at me through white sunglasses.

He nodded his head cooly, and I couldn't respond.

As I continued driving the shock wore off and turned to frustration.

What the hell was I supposed to think now!?!

He clearly _did_ remember me from the first night we danced...so why had he ignored me yesterday!?

The more I thought about it the worse I felt.

Before I knew it tears of frustration brimmed in my eyes.

Why was I letting him effect me like this? He was clearly a jerk. Both times he acknowledged me we were away from my friends and other girls.

So last night when he was occupied by a different, hotter girl I didn't matter!?!

I called Tyler.

He calmed me down.

He also gave me a confidence boost and reminded me not to let someone I didn't' even know to control me like that.

I think it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I hope you guys are enjoying this story. It's actually just something I threw together when I had like four snow days in a row! haha**

**And its loosely based off real events. it's just exagerating extremely!! haha review.**

**Chapter 4**

Shane grasped my waist and pulled me close to him. My arms were loose around his neck and our faces were close.

He was kissing under my ear and whispering about how I was the only girl in the whole place. The only one that mattered.

My eyes were shut lightly as he teased me and then.....they snapped open.

And I was staring at darkness. I had been dreaming. I'm pathetic.

I slowly rolled out of bed and pulled my sweaty hair up off my neck. I kicked off my socks and took a deep breath.

I hadn't seen Shane since the car experience two weeks ago. Last weekend we had a movie night instead of going out, and yesterday we all just went out to eat.

It was Saturday night and Cait had another date with Nate. They were getting along great.

I had fallen asleep on my couch and Caitlyn walking into the living room had woken me up. She walked quietly passed me and out the door.

A few minutes after she left, Tyler came walking into my apartment.

"Come on Mitchie," he said, "Get dressed. You, me, and Carly are going out."

I got up quickly to get dressed. I dabbed on a bit of makeup and pulled on a cute black dress.

"Shane's gonna lose his mind when he sees you in that," Ty commented.

I rolled my eyes and followed him to the car.

I spent the first hour at the bar looking around for Shane.

I would never approach him, but I wanted him to see me and come talk to me.

I know its lame, but I'd never be able to approach a hot rock God who blew me off once already!

"He just walked in," Tyler said as I was taking a drink.

Ty clearly knew how pathetic I was.

I turned on the bar stool so if Shane walked by, he'd definitely see me.

He was wearing his signature white pants.

They stuck out perfectly against the darkness of the bar.

He walked slowly against the wall of the bar. Today we had dark glasses on, covering his eyes.

"I wonder why he's always alone," Carly mused as Shane ordered a drink at the emptiest part of the bar.

"Yeah and he lurks in the shadows with half his face covered," Ty added.

"He doesn't want to be noticed," I suggested, "If he wants to talk to you, he'll notice you."

"Weird," Carly commented.

"But it makes sense," I said, "I mean since he's famous he probably gets sick of being noticed."

"But you'd think since he's such a player, he'd love being noticed," Ty went on.

"He doesn't get sick of it," I said, "he just doesn't want to be approached by fans if their not hot enough."

Disappointment flooded me as I realized how true my words were.

We watched as he pulled a hat over his hair. He grabbed his bottle then walked over to part of the bar we were at.

It was a bit more crowded.

I knew if I turned around I'd be right across from him, but still 20 feet away. I tried to ignore it and went back to my drink.

Even now being across from him, I tried to avoid looking at him. He'd caught me staring once before and probably could again.

After a few minutes I honestly was just glancing around, but I did notice he had taken his sunglasses off.

And he was staring at me.

I gasped but couldn't look away. He didn't break the gaze either.

I somehow managed a smile.

And he looked away.

My anger peaked. I had to put an end to this torture.

I had a sudden urge of confidence and jumped off my bar stool.

Without a word to my friends I walked away and around the bar.

When I reached Shane he was finishing a bottle of beer.

"Hey," I said confidently, "Shane!"

He turned slowly and for the first time our eyes met, up close. His eyes had me hypnotized in an instant.

"Whatssup?" he replied.

All my insides melted along with my confidence. I took a deep breath, hoping I didn't look like a complete idiot.

I took in how he was casually leaning on the bar and I could practically feel his arrogance radiating off of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

I couldn't believe I had said it. I was talking to Shane Gray, and that's what came out!?!  
"Excuse me?" he said, "Nothing. What's wrong with you?"

"Do you even recognize me?" I went on.

He slowly looked me up and down then sipped on a new bottle of beer.

"How could I forget you?" he replied, still staring at my body, not my face.

And then I lost it.

"Then make up your mind!" I demanded, "Look I get it if it was just another dance, but if that's all it was, leave it at that! Don't wave to me the next time you see me! Or stare at me, then blow me off! Maybe I wasn't sexy or hot enough, but if that's it then stop noticing me altogether!"

"Sorry," he said sounding insincere, "I didn't know waving was rude now."

"You jerk," I said, "I'm sorry I'm too ugly for you."

I turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

"You're not ugly," he said fiercely.

I was standing extremely close and he was holding my wrist firmly.

My breath caught in my throat and I was speechless.

"You have no idea who I am," he said deeply, angrily.

"I-I'm sorry," I replied, "I didn't-mean-to,"

I couldn't finish my sentence.

Our eyes had locked again.

After a second the anger slid off Shane's face.

I decided it was safe to talk again.

"I'm Mitchie," I said calmly, very aware of how close we were still standing.

In the blink of an eye Shane's face was washed with annoyance.

He released my hand and shoved past me.

Within a minute Carly was grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the bar.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked quietly.

Carly was looking at me sympathetically.

"Maybe Caitlyn's right and he's just a jerk," she suggested.

"Where'd he go?" I asked.

"He left," Ty told me, "But don't be offended. He's just an idiot."

I nodded and agreed with them, but it didn't make sense.

I had seen it. The other side of Shane.

For a split second he wasn't mad, cocky, or annoyed.

And then I introduced myself and it all changed back.

Nothing made sense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Damn he better not be there next time I go over to their house," Caitlyn was seething.

"Cait you can't hate him for that," I reasoned, "It's not like I even know him. If you really think about it he didn't do anything wrong."

"He's whipping you around!" she replied, "That's wrong!"

"So," I said changing the subject, "Are you and Nate dating yet?"

"No, but he's amazing," she replied immediately, "But we haven't known each other that long so we're just taking it slow."

"Oh, sorry," she said glancing at her watch, "Gotta go!"

"Bye Cait, have fun."

Once she was gone I grabbed my lap top and sat down on the couch.

I checked all my favorite sites then started sending some emails for work.

About an hour later I was getting up to get a snack when my phone rang.

"Hey," I answered, "What's up?"

"Cait?" I said after five seconds of silence.

"Mitchie."

That wasn't Caitlyn. That's a guy!!

"Yeah?" I replied, "Nate?"

"It's Shane."  
"Shane," I managed, "Hi. What are you - "

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly, "About everything. I'm sorry I'm so rude around you and that I left when we were talking the other day."

"It's ok," I told him, "I just don't understand why I make you so mad."

"I'm sorry," he said again, "Look how about we meet somewhere. Tomorrow night at the casino we met in. Just so we can talk."

"Ok," I agreed, "I'll be there."  
"Mitchie can you - ? Never mind."

And he hung up.

I groaned and dropped onto the couch. This got weirder every day.

All of my common sense had been screaming to say no to Shane, but I couldn't' do it.

Cause no matter how much I denied it, I was dying to talk to and understand Shane Gray.

* * *

After stressing for an hour I decided on wearing jeans and a nice shirt to meet Shane. I let my hair go curly and put on my usual makeup.

From the instant I stepped into the casino my nerves were freaking out.

I walked slowly towards the back, assuming Shane would be back in the shadows, as always.

I made it to the place where I had first seen Shane and waited.

He wasn't gonna come.

He asked me to meet him here, but it was a lie. I couldn't stop my imagination from picturing Shane cracking up somewhere.

He was standing me up.

"Hey."

One word from that deep sexy voice broke through my thoughts.

I turned and came face to face with Shane. He was dressed in black from head to toe.

Damn.

His eyes weren't covered today. I almost wished he'd put his sunglasses back on so I wouldn't get distracted by those eyes.....

"Sorry," he breathed, "Came across a few fans on the way here."

"It's ok," I said, even more confused now since he was acting like a normal human being.

"I can usually stay hidden when I want to," he said, "But anyway, how 'bout a drink?"  
I smiled and followed Shane to the bar.

"I'll have a beer," Shane said, "And she'll have - "

"Make it two beers," I told the bartender.

Shane smirked. I ignored it.

"You - uh," he said, sounding awkward, "You look nice."

"Thanks," I responded, not sure how to feel about his hesitation.

The tension between us was obvious, but Shane was clearly trying to ignore it.

"If you need anything else," the bartender drawled, leaning on the counter in front of Shane, "I'll be more than happy to get it for you."

"I appreciate the offer," Shane smiled at her.

"So," I said loudly, "We're here for a reason right?"

I sensed Shane tense at my urgency to talk about it, but he brushed it off.

"Yeah," he said, "So I can apologize. Mitchie, no matter what I say, it's not gonna make sense."

"It's fine," I told him, "Just try."

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you," he told me, "I can be a jerk, I know I can. And I don't want to be a jerk to you. So is there anyway we can forget what happened?"

I thought for a second. I wanted to know why he had done it and why he didn't want to be a jerk to me. But if I said we couldn't forget it, I wouldn't even learn anything about him.

"Yeah," I replied, "Do I even know you?"

I wanted to kick myself for making such a stupid joke, but Shane smirked.

I grabbed my beer and started drinking it as Shane started casual conversation.

He told me about why Connect 3 was here in L.A. and some stories about being Rock stars.

As Shane was ordering us more beer, my favorite song came on and I started singing it under my breath.

Shane jumped from his seat and grabbed my hand.  
"Dance with me."

Before I knew it I was pressed against Shane and surrounded by people I didn't know.

Shane didn't give me the chance to feel self conscience about dancing, like I usually do.

I was taken over by his confidence in a second. I could smell him and it was delicious.

His hands ran down the side of my body and landed on my upper thighs.

He leaned his mouth down by my ear and his clean shaven cheek brushed mine.

I don't know what came over me, but I turned myself around and pressed my front against his.

He grinned and resituated his hands to somewhere between my waist and butt.

I threw my hands into his hair as we moved with the music.

Suddenly Shane's arm was tight around my waist and he lifted me effortlessly.

I instinctively wrapped my legs around him and my hands landed on his broad shoulders.

Everything seemed a bit out of control. Between the heat, the music, the people, the passion my lips had landed on Shane's.

Our mouths moved against each other fiercely, hungrily.

I barely noticed as Shane carried me away from everyone else and up a flight of steps.

We walked through a door and the music and crowd went away.

But I was till hot and my lips were still on Shane's. He set me down, but pressed me against the door.

He grabbed one of my hands with his, and they intertwined above our heads.

My other hand was running over Shane's chest as I tried to comprehend his muscles.

His free hand was holding the back of neck and pulling me close to him.

Shane broke from my mouth but landed his lips on my neck.

My eyes snapped shut as he kissed and nibbled his way down my jaw line.

I nudged him forward, all logical thought gone.

In three steps we had landed on the bed.

Shane pulled back suddenly.

He was kneeling above me, breathing heavily.

He untangled his hand from my hair and crawled off the bed.

"This is wrong," she said, staring at the wall.

"What?" I whispered.

"You need to go," he persisted opening the door for me, "Call yourself a cab or get a room here."

"Don't tell me what to do," I snapped, "It took you ten minutes of making out to realize I'm not good enough again!?"

"Mitchie," Shane said quietly, "That's not what this is about. You don't want this. You deserve - "

"Just stop," I demanded, "I was beginning to think you were decent."

I got off the bed and walked towards the door.

I turned around to say something else to him, but the words never came out.

My eyes locked on his plump lips and I wanted to kiss him so hard.

I would've sworn I saw his hand twitch towards mine.

But then he stepped back and closed the door in my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What is that about?" I asked, still pacing back and forth in my room.

Tyler was leaning against the headboard of my bed, next to Carly.

"I mean we talked like normal and he was...cool. Then we danced and it got a little intense and before I knew it we were making out in a room. There's nothing wrong with that is there?" I asked my friends, nervously.

"No Mitchie," Tyler assured me, "You're young, hot, and single. You're allowed to make out."

"I know," I said, pacing again, "But it was so not me. Like I make out, but not with complete strangers."  
"Mitchie," Carly said, "This isn't really about making out."

"You're right," I agreed, dejectedly sinking onto the edge of my bed, "Why'd he kick me out? Do you think I was...that bad?"

"I'm sure you're making out was not the issue," Ty assured me, "Stop blaming yourself."

"Ok," I said, "That's not the problem either. We know why Shane did that. He's an asshole. And I know he is. I've seen it up close, how bad he can be. So why did I let myself do that? And even as he was kicking me out I looked at him and yearned for him to kiss me."

"Aah, I see," Ty said, sounding wise, "Young Mitchie has had the experience for the first time."

"It's true," Carly agreed, "And it took Shane frickin Gray to do it."

"What?" I demanded.

"Even though he's a jerk, he's hot," Ty stated, "And you fell in lust with him."

I stared at them blankly.

"You don't want to know him," Carly said, "You just want him."

"I know what lust is!" I exclaimed, "But I don't want him!"

"Let's pretend that's true," Ty said, "He still wants you."

"Clearly he doesn't," I said, "He had me. And he kicked me out."

"That is odd," Ty mused.

"We can get to the bottom of this," Carly assured me, "It will be extremely easy."

"What?" I said again, "Finding out if Shane wants me or not? That's ridiculous!"

"Mitchie, we'll all pretend again that you don't - "

"Ok fine!" I exclaimed, "I wanna know!"

"Excellent."

* * *

"How do you feel?"

"I'm terrified," I responded.

"Mitchie, you look fabulous," Carly assured me.

I was wearing a tight dress, heels, the whole deal.

Carly, Dom, and Ty were my moral support.

It's been a week since I had met up with Shane and tonight we were executing the plan.

We walked together into a karaoke bar that we had never been to before.

"Ok," Tyler said, "Caitlyn told me that she, Nate, Jason, and Shane will all be here tonight."

"Well there's Nate and Caitlyn," I pointed, "Kissing on the dance floor."

We all laughed and made our way to a table.

"You know a karaoke bar is perfect," Dominic commented, slinging his arm over Carly's shoulders, "Now Mitchie can go up and sing and Shane will have to see her."

"And he'll be a mess cause Mitchie's on fire tonight," Tyler laughed.

I stood up and took a gulp of Ty's drink.

"I'm gonna sing right now," I told them, "I can't wait any longer."  
I walked over to the machine and flipped through the songs.

Ever since Camp Rock I had loved performing. And though I never made it a career, I still like to bust it out occasionally.

I decided on Deja Vu by Beyonce, it would be fun.

The music started and I let it take control.

Throughout my singing I walked around on the stage, dancing occasionally.

I felt completely in control with mic in hand. I glanced back at Connect 3's table.

Shane was no longer sitting there.

I managed to end the song confidently and walked off the stage to applause.

I was barely off the stage when a hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me away from the crowded room.

"I'm gonna make you a star," Shane growled sexily in my ear.  
A warm breeze blew across my face as we stepped outside.

I took a step away from Shane's grasp. There was a silence where we simultaneously checked each other out.

"That was freakin amazing," Shane said quietly.

"Thanks," I mumbled, staring at his lips.

And we were making out. I don't know how long we stood outside the bar. All was lost as our tongues battled for dominance.

"Damn it Mitchie," Shane said, suddenly pulling away.

"What now?" I demanded.

"Listen to me," Shane said, "It's not your fault, but honestly this is all wrong."

Before Shane could walk away from me _again_ I shoved past him back to the bar and back to my friends.

They were all drinking and having a good time, but I wasn't' in the mod.

"I'll drive home," was all I said.

* * *

I tossed my purse onto the couch of my apartment. I had just gotten back from taking everyone home. It was 3:30 in the morning.

Cait's door was closed. She was already asleep.

I slowly changed into my sweats and hoodie and starting wiping the smeared lipstick off my face.

I was almost done when my phone started blaring from where I dropped it on my bed.

I glanced at the screen but didn't recognize the number.

I silenced the call and started crawling into bed. Before I had even lain down, my phone started ringing again.

Annoyed, I answered it this time.

"Yeah?"

"Mitch?"

"Who is this?" I asked

"Ts Shane," he mumbled, "Help me."

"Shane?" I said, trying to not to be worried, "What's wrong?"

"M stranded," he slurred, "N hammered. I know you hate me. But I'm sorry Misshie."

"Ok Shane stop," I said, getting out of bed, "Where are you."  
"It's so cold," he replied, "Brrr."

"Shane," I tried again, "Where are you?"

"A street," he answered, "By da club. Ouch! Dammit."

"Ok stay there," I demanded, "Don' t move."

I'm crazy. I'm stupid. This is ridiculous.

That's all I could think the whole time I drove.

I tapped my fingers impatiently at every stoplight.

I turned on last corner and let out a breath.

I could see him. He was just a dark silhouette but I knew it was him.

I pulled up against the curb and got out.

"Shane!" I called.

He turned towards me and blew smoke out of his mouth.

That's when I noticed the cigarette burning in his hand.

"You smoke?" I questioned.

"Nope!" he replied, popping the p.

I grabbed the cigarette from him and smashed it out with the flip flops I had shoved on, on my way out the door.

"Wassat for?"

I stared into Shane's bloodshot eyes.

"Come on," I said, "I'll take you home."

I quickly buckled Shane into my passenger seat then got in myself.

"It's cause your so damn sexy," Shane said suddenly as I started the car, "And it's more than that, you're beautiful."

I glanced over and Shane was staring right at me.

"Shane you probably shouldn't talk," I advised as we started driving.

"I can't control myself," he went on, "And I- "

He broke off and a few minutes he was asleep.

I finished the drive to his house then knocked on the front door.

"Hi Nate," I said, "I'm sorry to bother you. I have Shane."

"Oh my gosh," Nate replied, "I'm so sorry. He told me he wasn't gonna get drunk and that he'd walk home."

"Well he did get drunk," I said, "But it's not a problem."

Nate continued to apologize as he helped me get Shane out of my car and up to his room.

"I'm gonna go get him a Coke before he wakes up and demands one," Nate told me.

"I take it this isn't a first time thing," I replied.

Nate smiled knowing I knew the answer to that.

I turned back to Shane and jumped.

He was staring at me.

He pushed himself up in bed and pulled on my arm.

"Thank you," he whispered.

He pressed his lips to mine for a quick kiss.

He tried to lie back down but I held onto him and pressed out lips back together.

"Uh, uh," Shane mumbled, "Mmm. No."

He fell back weakly, shaking his head.

"I'm bad," he said, sounding like a little kid, "Fer..you."

And again, he was asleep.

**Ok guys, I hope you aren't getting annoyed with all of the back and forth, but it has to happen. The suspense, tension, confusion, it all has to build and I promise ANSWERS in the next chapter!!! Please review, there's only a few more chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note.**

**I know its been a little longer than usual, and I wanted to get this up asap. So, i didn't take the time to proofread it after typing. Apologizing ahead of time for errors! Thanks. Review!**

**Chapter 7**

"So he wants you. Doesn't want to be a jerk to you, and is bad for you?" Carly summed it all up.

"Yeah, but he is a jerk to you," Caitlyn added.

"But he doesn't want to be," I countered, "That's what I don't understand. He acts like kissing me is the bad part and kicking me out is the good part."

"Tell him if he wants to kiss you, stop being stupid and just do it," Carly said fiercely, "Let you decide if him not kissing you is good!"

"You're right I should," I exclaimed, "I'll make him explain."

And the led to me yelling at Shane Gray..again.

"So just stop doing whatever it is your doing," I was telling him, "If you're not gonna explain it to me, stop. You want to make out with me. Just do it!"

So he kissed me.

We were in his living room because I had actually driven over to see him.

Yet again, he was the one that pulled back.

"I'm so sorry," he smiled, "But I have to go. I'm meeting Jason and Nate to work on some songs."

I pushed myself off of him.

"Then one time you decide to be responsible," I mumbled.

"Hey," he grinned, "Tomorrow, meet me at the park that's near the casino."

"Kay," I agreed, "See ya."

"What?" Shane said, answering his phone as I walked towards the door.

"No!" he yelled into the phone, "I need it here tomorrow! Look, I don't care I've been waiting two weeks for that guitar! Damn straight you'll lose my business!"

What a jackass, I thought walking out the door. But damn is he a good kisser.

* * *

And just like that I was doing something I never thought I'd do.

I'd call Shane, or he'd call me, and we'd meet up. We'd talk a little, but make out a lot. We never hooked up, but we never hung out either.

I still thought of him as a jerk and a player but I couldn't stop myself from seeing him.

And I didn't mean anything else to him either.

He still hit on every girl in sight.

My friends thought it was all just hilarious. I had always been the innocent one.

But Shane had been right, he was good at staying hidden. He was sometimes late because he had gotten mobbed by fans, but the paparazzi have never caught us.

Or maybe its just old news to see Shane making out.

"Damn, you look hot," Shane breathed as I slid into the backseat of a limo next to him.

"What's with the limo?" I asked.

"Well since we're going to a restaurant tonight, I figured a little privacy would be nice."  
"Mmm," I replied, "Good idea."

"I know baby," he smirked, "I know. Now get your sweet ass over here."

I crawled across the backseat and fell into his lap so he could connect his lips with my neck.

We stayed in that general position the whole way to the restaurant.

"Shane," I said thoughtfully as we started eating our food, "Do you think what we're doing is wrong?"

I don't even know when I had gotten so comfortable asking him questions like this.

"No," he replied, "We're just two adults who find other attractive and like to make out."

And after that we slid into the rare casual conversation, where we talked about everything.

Halfway through the meal Shane went to the bathroom and I called Cait to remind her to leave the front door open for me.

"So where'd you guys meet this time?" she asked me.

"A fancy restaurant," I replied.

"You're making out in a restaurant!?" she exclaimed.

"What?! No!" I told her, "We're eating and talking."

"Huh, sounds more like a date to me."

"Shut up, it's not a date," I assured her, "Just leave the door unlocked. Got to go. Bye."

Shane slid back into the booth across from me. He was wearing all black and a white tie. The tie and top button of the shirt were loose. He was killing me.

Forty-five minutes later we were back in the limo and we had resumed the position from earlier.

I pulled away to take a breath and let my head drop into his lap.

I stifled a yawn as he ran a hand through me hair.

"Shane," I said, thinking again, "Are you ever gonna tell me why you hated me so much when we first met?"

Shane breathed deeply and I figured it was a good thing that I couldn't see his face.

"Mitch," he said, "I've never hated you. I know it all sounds like shit but honestly I was trying to protect you. Everything you've ever heard about me is true. I'm a player. I think I'm hot shit cause I can get any girl I want. I'm not a good guy. And honestly I was just as confused as you were that first night.

**FLASHBACK  
SHANE'S POV**

_I watched the girl come out of the bathroom. _

_Her pants were tight leaving it to my imagination how great her legs must be._

_Her shirt hugged her curves and stretched across her chest perfectly._

_I made my move as she walked to the dance floor._

_I got to her just in time._

_"You could have asked me to dance," I whispered to her._

_Her tremble made me smirk and I nkew she had to be mine._

_I told her how badly I wanted to grind her and it was true._

_I grabbed her and started my dance. It only took me a few seconds to feel she was different than the other girls._

_She didn't try to control me. Everyone of her touches was timid and scared._

_She felt innocent in my arms, but damn was she gorgeous._

_I started to realize that not all beautiful girls wanted to rub themselves on me for attention._

_Here was a beautiful girl who hadn't been ruined by a guy like me._

_It took all my will power to end the dance and walk away._

"And then, of course, there was the first time you blew me off."

**FLACHBACK**

_I was extremely aware that the mystery girls ass was bouncing innocently against mine. I wanted so badly to turn around and grab it._

_But I had to control myself. So I grabbed tighter onto the girl who had asked me to dance and whose name had already escaped me._

**END FLASHBACK**

"And then the first time we made out," Shane was explaining, "It was...amazing. But I had let myself go to far. We had talked, danced, and made out. And that's how it was every time I saw you after that. I wanted to kiss you so bad, but I didn't want to poison you. Cause seriously, Mitch every girl I come in contact with gets hurt. I somehow let them down or piss them off. And for some reason, from the first time I grabbed your hips I knew I didn't want to do that to you."

I was speechless when Shane finished. There was no doubt in my mind that he was being completely sincere.

"Thanks Shane," I said.

And that was it. Neither one of us said anything.

Shane didn't make a move.

I just laid there, in his lap.

* * *

I rolled over in my warm bed and cuddled against my pillow. My hand draped over it and it's hand was on my back.

Wait. My pillow didn't have hands.

My eyes snapped open. Shit.

I was in Shane's bed. With Shane.

I rolled out of bed, thankful I was still in my clothes from last night.

I noticed Shane was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants.

I looked around and saw my purse and shoes, which I don't remember taking off, laying by the door.

"Mitchie?"

I turned back to the bed.

Shane was staring at me through sexy half open eyes.

"I stayed the night," I stated.

"Mitchie I'm sorry," he said immediately, "You fell asleep in the limo. We went to your house first but the door was locked."

"Of course it was, " I said, thinking of Caitlyn.

"Nothing happened," Shane assured me, in his groggy, 'I just woke up' voice, "And I was gonna sleep on the couch but - "

"But what?" I urged.

"You - you asked me to stay with you."

I ran my hand through my hair

"That's embarrassing," I mumbled.

"Mitchie it's - "

"It's fine Shane," I stopped him, "I'm gonna go now."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No you've done enough," I told him, "Thanks. Bye."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket as I walked away.  
"Ty," I said, as I internally was freaking out, "I need a ride."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm SO SORRY that this took me so long!!! Wow, I'm such a jerk. But please still review! Haha Last chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 8**

"I hate to agree with Caitlyn," Tyler was saying, "But that does sound more like a date."

"No, it wasn't!"

"Mitchie," he reasoned, "You did more talking than making out."

I groaned, closing my eyes.

"Gosh, Ty when did this happen?" I asked, "We went out to eat. We talked about everything. I fell asleep in his lap. He took me to his house where we slept in the same bed. None of those are things that "makeout buddies" do!"

"Mitchie, don't beat yourself up," Ty demanded, "It's not a bad thing that you fell for him."

"I didn't," I replied, "Oh my gosh, I did fall for him!"

"Don't feel bad," Ty said, "He fell for you too."

* * *

"Hey Mitch," Shane said pulling me close and planting a kiss on my head.

It was dusk and we had met in the park.

"Hey," I replied, leading him to some swings.

"Mitchie, I have some news," Shane told me before even trying to kiss me.

"Good or bad?"

"It's just news," he insisted, "You see the guys and I have been desiging a tour and we're finally ready. Our management is just working out some dates and cities and we'll be ready to go."

"Oh," I said, trying not to sound disappointed, "That's awesome."

"That's not all," he said, "You'll never guess who are opening act is."

"Who?"

"You."

"What?"

Shane was smiling broadly.

"Caitlyn told Nate how much you love performing and how you've written tons of songs," Shane said, "Your impression of Beyonce at the karaoke bar was enough of an audition for us. You're voice is amazing and we'd love to introduce you to the world."

I honestly couldn't believe or comprehend what I was hearing. Could my childhood dream really be coming true?

"Oh my gosh," I breathed, "This is amazing."  
I flung my arms around Shane and he squezzed me to him.

He pressed another kiss to my head.

"Man, I love you."

We stiffened in each others arms.

I slowly pulled back. It took me a second to decide if I had said my thoughts aloud or if Shane had really just said that.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I mean – "

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. I was pretty sure I loved him too, but I didn't want to ruin anything.

"How about we go share the news with the guys?" I suggested, smiling.

Shane intertwined his fingers with mine and off we went.

* * *

I had just been released from another group hug, directed by Jason.

Nate had informed me of even more great news. Cait was going on the tour to help me produce my music so I could release an album!

I felt like I was going to explode with happiness.

After talking to Nate and Jason for awhile, Shane whispered to me that we needed to talk.

I followed him up to his room and he closed the door.

"Mitchie," Shane said sounding serious, "About what I said earlier – "  
"It's ok," I assured him, "I think we both know that somewhere the line became blurred. Somewhere we changed from an entertainging night to actually caring for each other. And all I know is that I've never felt this way."  
Shane smirked that cocky smirk at me.

"Yeah I'm pretty irresistible."

I smiled, he had no idea how true that was.

"But then so are you," he said in his deep sexy voice.

In a second my lips were on his. It started calmly and lovingly, instead of our usual lust.

I thrust my hands into his hair and his tongue forced entrance into my mouth.

His hand started low and slowly trailed up and down caressing my body teasingly.

I broke the kiss and planted my lips on the soft spot near his ear.

He groaned and held me closer.

He flipped things on me and started working on his favorite part of my neck.

My hands thumbed the hem of his shirt and I reached my hands up it. My trembling fingers scratched across his muscular chest. He lifted his arms so I could pull the v-neck over his head.

He grinned and picked me up so I was straddling his waist.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as our lips moved together.

It was Shane's turn to run his hands up my back.

He turned and slammed me into the door, so we were pressed against it. He let his hands play with my shirt and pulled away from the wall so he could toss my shirt to the floor.

He moaned at the sight of me and tossed me onto the bed.

He hovered over me and pressed his lips back to my neck.

My hands shot to his zipper and I tugged it down.

Due to the tightness of his pants, I needed help getting them down. He kicked them off the bed then tugged on mine. Suddenly, we were both in just our underwear.

Shane's lips gently pressed down on my stomach. He slowly trailed up my middle, due to valley of my chest, and finally back to my lips.

He grabbed me suddenly and rolled us over so I was top. His hands ran up my sides and landed on my shoulders.

Slowly, teasingly he slid the bra straps down one by one. He sent chills over my body as his hands slid to the clasp and he slowly unhooked it.

My bra dropped, leaving me exposed.

I shied away as Shane drug his eyes over me.

"You're beautiful," he breathed.

And his lips were covering my body.

It was my turn to explore his chest when he was done with mine.

As we lay together there was no doubt in my mind that I loved him.

It had all happened so fast, but I was so sure.

Shane was amazing. Under his bad boy exterior was a gentle, perfect, sensitive guy.

"This is gonna be some tour," Shane said wrapped his arms around my bare body and pulling a blanket over us.

"I know," I agreed, "Caitlyn and Nate. You and me."

"Mmm," Shane mumbled, "You and me."  
"What's the world gonna say when they find out Shane Gray has a….g-word?" I asked.

Shane chuckled.

"They'll probably think, 'What a stupid girl.'"

"And all the fans will think 'Let me at her!'" I added.

And somehow I knew we were happy.

"So Mitch, what do you say? How about a little teaser of what I'll be seeing on tour?" Shane asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Your singing," he chuckled, "Sing me something."

I grinned broadly.

"I do have a perfect song for you," I admitted.

"Excellent," he replied, "One you wrote just for me?"  
"Hell no," I replied, "You will have to wait for tour to hear those. But it is another Beyonce song. I love her."

"Perfect," Shane said, "Go for it."

I pulled the sheet of Shane and wrapped it around my body. I tucked it at the top so it would stay around me then kneeled on the bed, so I could really perform for Shane.

I closed my eyes, breathed, and just started singing.

Oh baby, how you doing?  
You know I'm gonna cut right to the chase  
Some women were made but me, myself  
I like to think that I was created for a special purpose  
You know, what's more special than you? You feel me

It's on baby, let's get lost  
You don't need to call into work 'cause you're the boss  
For real, want you to show me how you feel  
I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal

Why? Well, you got the key to my heart  
But you ain't gonna need it, I'd rather you open up my body  
And show me secrets, you didn't know was inside  
No need for me to lie

It's too big, it's too wide  
It's too strong, it won't fit  
It's too much, it's too tough  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up

He got a big ego, such a huge ego  
I love his big ego, it's too much  
He walk like this 'cause he can back it up

Usually I'm humble, right now I don't choose  
You can leave with me or you could have the blues  
Some call it arrogant, I call it confident  
You decide when you find on what I'm working with

Damn I know I'm killing you with them legs  
Better yet them thighs  
Matter a fact it's my smile or maybe my eyes  
Boy you a site to see, kind of something like me

It's too big, it's too wide  
It's too strong, it won't fit  
It's too much, it's too tough  
I talk like this 'cause I can back it up

I got a big ego, such a huge ego  
But he love my big ego, it's too much  
I walk like this 'cause I can back it up

I, I walk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I, I talk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I, I can back it up, I can back it up  
I walk like this 'cause I can back it up

It's too big, it's too wide  
It's too strong, it won't fit  
It's too much, it's too tough  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up

He got a big ego, such a huge ego, such a huge ego  
I love his big ego, it's too much  
He walk like this 'cause he can back it up

Ego so big, you must admit  
I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch  
Ego so strong, if you ain't know  
I don't need no beat, I can sing it with piano

Shane was speechless when I finished. He reached up, gave the sheet that was concealing me a tug then intertwined our fingers.

"I love you," he admitted.

"I love you too!"

I let Shane pull me down on top of him, and our lips connected again.

**Haha I had to throw Ego in there cause it reminds me of Shane! Review! Thanks to all of you who read! Also I'm sorry for spelling errors, I didn't want to wait any longer to post this!**


	9. VOTE!

Hi everyone! Exciting news…this story was nominated for one of the Indie CR awards! Pleeeease vote at this link /mHcVmX

That's what I was sent. Please vote! Thank you guys so much! Love you!


	10. Vote again!

Hi again guys! Thank you so much if you voted! I just learned that Fallin in Lust is a finalist in the Awards! It's time to determine the winners! So I just ask one more thing from all of you great readers. Vote once more for the story! Thank you! Here's the link: /5wIre


	11. Final Vote Day

Hey everyone! Last day to vote!

I'd be sooooooooooo grateful if you could all just vote for the FINAL round a couple more times! Thanks so much! Love you!

Vote for Falling In Lust here : ow(dot)ly/5wIre

Thanks


End file.
